


Me, EU, or Canon: Rhythms of Light Guide

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Me, EU, or Canon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Web of Syl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: An in-depth exploration of the characters, words, worlds, species, and all else in Rhythms of Light. Wondering what was my intellectual contribution and what belonged to others? This is where to find that information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am Syl. This is my Web. Welcome in. If you're here, it's quite likely you've read some or all of Rhythms of Light. This document will go chapter by chapter in sync with the chapters of Rhythms, so that you can quickly reference things.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment. I tried to cover all of the points, but it's entirely possible I missed some.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I will use the terms “EU” (Expanded Universe) and “Legends” interchangeably. For those of you new to Star Wars lore, that's anything created before Disney that isn't the 6 original films and the 3-D animated Clone Wars TV show. Everything Disney is making is canon, so the books, comics, movies, TV shows— that is officially what happened in Star Wars. EU/Legends things may be referenced or used for inspiration, but the books & movies aren't being built around character rules laid down therein.

 

\- Korto Vos. When I wrote this story,  _ Dark Disciple  _ had not yet been released. It hadn't even been announced. Clone Wars was over, and it looked like Disney wasn't going to do any more with Prequel-era ideas. Given his one Clone Wars episode, I decided Quinlan could easily be the same man as he was in the Dark Horse (now Legends) Clone Wars comics. His code-name in the underworld was Korto.  _ Dark Disciple  _ was announced, it was going to be about Vos and Ventress, and suddenly, I had the very real concern that Khaleen would no longer be... who she was in the comics. And my story did  _ not  _ work with Ventress in Khaleen's place. I began to look for options that could allow the Harmonic Chaos trilogy to still be canon-compliant, because that is very important to me. Then the Dark Disciple book came out, and I absolutely loved it. Beautiful. If you loved the Clone Wars, I highly recommend it. However, it revealed that the Quinlan of the EU is not the Quinlan of canon. And yes. No Khaleen Hentz. I decided to use a retcon device actually employed by the “legit” Star Wars creators. The two were different enough to easily be two different people. I will need to modify a few of the “facts” about the non-canon Vos in order to not cover some of the same “basic” ground as the canon Vos, but after playing around with the idea of cousins, especially the mischief they might get into as children... I started getting a serious Thomas the Tank Engine vibe with Donald and Douglass, or Bill and Ben. That was far too good to pass up. I chose the name Korto because in some of the comics, he was called that anyway.

 

\- Maks Leem. If you've read  _ Yoda: Dark Rendezvous,  _ perhaps you recognize her? Yes. She is EU, along with Whie Malreaux. In the book, she already has Whie as her Padawan. Due to my personal timeline, this takes place before the events of that book, therefore she's still looking.

 

\- Tejj Cahl is mine, name and personality. I found no Wookieepedia entries for either name.

 

\- Aayla Secura is canon. In canon she never actually says Quinlan Vos was her master, but it's heavily implied. However, the incident she was referring to in the Clone Wars episode? You have to squint and tilt your head to make it match a certain moment for EU Quinlan. In my continuity, both Korto and Quinlan have been her master, at different times. It's mapped out. Perhaps someday it will be relevant to a story and be explored.

 

\- Kizzik is mine. The idea of having a youngling information cartel is not one I have run across in either canon or EU, but I've only been through 250 of the books, and have a long ways to go before I've read them all.

 

\- Thryn Sein. This has been her name since 2014. On June 8, 2017 I finally got around to looking up both names on Wookieepedia just for last-minute checking, through I was fairly determined I wasn't going to change it if something appeared. Of course I ended up with Sienar, which is not pronounced the same way (Thryn /sign/ vs /see-enn-ar/), but there was something else too. “Sein jewel.” Those glowing rocks at the base of Padmé's red dress that you see for five seconds in Phantom Menace? Yeah. Those are Sein jewels. According to Wookieepedia: “These valuable stones were self-illuminating.” Huh. Rather appropriate, no? Cold stone but with an undeniable light within?

 

\- Tholme. A tricky conundrum for me. Dark Disciple has something happen with him that makes certain things in the EU not make sense. When I chose to use him in my story, I'd thought it was a pretty safe bet he wouldn't be used ever, since he hadn't even been mentioned in canon. If Korto and Quinlan are similar in age, Tholme can't have trained them both. In Dark Disciple it's made clear that Quinlan was  _ not  _ brought to the Temple late, and that he does  _ not  _ have the backstory of watching his parents die. Korto has that backstory. But we see Jedi with important bonds— Padawan and Master, and also, Youngling and Finder. (Think Ahsoka and Plo Koon. Anakin and Qui-Gon Jinn.) Korto has an intense tie with Tholme, but his master was Tonnal.

 

\- Jed Tonnal. The Tholme of canon was not deeply explored, certainly not like the Tholme of Legends. Some of the things EU Tholme did I will attribute to canon Tholme, and others I will attribute to Tonnal. “There's always a bit of truth in Legends,” said Ahsoka Tano. Earth had its Knights of the Round Table, and Star Wars has its EU. Emperor Palpatine destroyed or corrupted most of the records about the Jedi, so it's entirely reasonable that when historians went to piece together word-of-mouth legends, some of the details ended up mixed. Individuals ended up combined. Details were slightly incorrect.

 

\- Jezzo Luggar is mine, name and person.

 

\- Dafdar Prime, its culture and people, are also mine.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- In the EU Clone Wars comics, Quinlan Vos did not like clones. In Canon, he doesn't seem to have that prejudice. Therefore when I write the Vos cousins, Korto has a heavy distrust for clones, and Quinlan is just fine with them.

 

\- All of the clones in this chapter are my invention, as well as everyone we will encounter on Dafdar Prime.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Jace Malcom exists in the EU, both in a novel, and in the Star Wars: The Old Republic game. (SWTOR). Also, if you've seen the beautiful cinematic trailers for SWTOR, perhaps you saw the one featuring a soldier in armor reminiscent of Clone Wars armor? The one on Alderaan who tries to blow up the Sith? Yeah. That's Jace.

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Sora Bulq is from the EU, a Jedi who turned dark.

 

\- Aurra Sing from both EU and canon, the idea that she was once a Jedi is only found in the EU.

 

\- Ventress' past has been somewhat explored in the canon, and a few things established in the EU (such as having a Jedi for a mentor at one point) have been confirmed.

 

\- Taria Damsin is from the EU, featured in two novels by Karen Miller ( _ Stealth  _ and  _ Seige. _ ) Her illness and imminent death come from those books.

 

\- Feemor is also from the EU, but even more obscure. He features in one comic book for just a short while.

 

\- Tholme knowing Feemor? That's something I made up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

\- Lightsaber Flow is an idea from the EU book “The Cestus Deception.” I did not enjoy that book, but I did like the Flow idea and the author's description of it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

\- Lightsaber flow was described in “The Cestus Deception” as the Jedi's highest form of play. I wanted to show why it was prized above everything else.

 

\- Korto makes a comment about the difference between friends and  _ friends _ . This comes from the EU Clone Wars comics, in the final volume, EU Quinlan Vos meets Luminara Unduli and fights alongside her on Kashyyyk. It's specified that he  _ clicked  _ with her, that they worked in sync very well. It wasn't just Force-sensitive efficiency, it was something more, though not in a romantic way.

 

\- Obi-Wan explaining his early apprenticeship with Qui-Gon comes from the (EU) Jedi Apprentice series by Jude Watson. Delightful books.

 


End file.
